


Nothing to Keep These Feelings Away

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Caring for someone with anxiety, Endless patience, Established Relationship, M/M, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, skating to expression emotions, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: It doesn't matter how long Victor stays, that crippling self doubt and anxiety still whisper in the back of Yuri's head telling him not to get too comfortable with this arrangement. Eventually it will end. Thankfully Victor also never tires of reminding Yuri just how much he loves him.





	

Victor can't claim to understand the anxieties that always linger just at the back of every decision Yuri makes. He had dropped everything to go to Japan to coach and still hadn't been plagued with as much indecision as the younger skater was. Even with a silver medal and a gold ring adoring each of their fingers that self doubt always manages to creep along Yuri's skin.

He doesn't understand it but Victor accepts it; the anxiety is just a part of who Yuri is. He can build as much confidence up in the other as he wants, help him win as many competitions as possible and it will still be there.

Victor finds he doesn't mind that much.

It becomes his mission to prove to Yuri each day just how much he loves the Japanese man.

Its how tight he curls around that soft frame before they rise for their early morning run. Its the way he keeps track of Yuri's glasses before and after skate practice. Its the firm push of his hands when he wants Yuri to stretch his limits further on the ice and the gentle slide of them after, going over sore and worn down muscles.

It takes place in the million kisses Victor will pepper his cheeks with and the way he tucks Yuri in against his chest whenever he wants.

Its in every teasing word or stumbling push to drive Yuri to reach his full potential. Its in every tear he wipes away or every bruise he kisses.

Sometimes Victor can tell it reaches Yuri, deep down inside, that he's not going anywhere and those rare moments of true clarity reassure Victor that it isn't all in vain.

“I love you Yuri,” he whispers morning, noon and night. “I will never leave your. Even when you retire, I will stay by your side.”

Victor holds Yuri through it all; the panic attacks, the crying, and the joyous times too. He's happy just to be able to stay at Yuri's side.

Its in the way he skates his most important routine; Yuri's routine. He pours all his feelings into the moves he knows by heart. He watches Yuri's eyes fill with tears, with shock, as he turns and jumps, his skates cutting the ice in strong, clean lines. He knows, even this, won't cement the idea in Yuri's head that everything he says is a promise and the truth. Still he pushes to pour every feeling into the skating, letting that do the talking that words can't convey. When the music fades Victor feels Yuri throw himself into his arms, Yuri's chest heaving with sobs while Victor strains for breath.

They cling tightly in the cold silence.

“I love you,” Victor whispers into Yuri's dark mess of hair.

“I know,” Yuri says and turns his face up to Victor's and gives him the most blinding smile.

Victor leans down to seal their lips in a gentle kiss and savors this feeling, the overflowing happiness that swirls between the both of them. He lives for these moments and for every moment in between. It doesn't matter what he has to do, Victor knows he'll keep doing it all to keep proving to Yuri just how much he loves him. Anxiety and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by how well anxiety is handled in the show. I connect a lot with Yuri because of how he struggles, having someone that just understands and is there for you really makes a difference in someones life. 
> 
> This is also inspired by some beautiful art done by butleronice, please check it out [here](https://butleronice.tumblr.com/post/155472498699/this-fic-got-me-so-emotional-i-still-think-about%20)   
>  
> 
> There is also another lovely story that inspired the artwork. Please check that out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801290#children)  
>  
> 
> Both of these pieces are beautiful and you should look at them!
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://tothebatcave53.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to drop by and say hi


End file.
